


let the night sing you to sleep

by imsodead



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Bars, Drama, Drugs, Excessive Drinking, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parties, Romance, Self-Harm, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsodead/pseuds/imsodead
Summary: Now promise me, no matter what, save a place for me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i have a fic to update but i wanted to write iwaoi and some angst or drama or something so here’s some iwaoi angst (that really won’t appear until the next chapter bc this is just an intro)

_(He’s going to ruin you)_

The voice that whispers in the back of his mind was so small, so soft and quiet that he almost misses it. He ponders for a moment and stares at the hand outstretched in front of him.

_(He’s going to ruin you)_

He lifts his gaze up to the expectant face watching him, a bright smile on said face. His eyes flick to the hand patiently waiting for him again, before he finally meets the other’s eyes and for a moment, the voice in his head grew louder.

_(He’s going to ruin you)_

He knows he should listen; he really does, but there was something in the other’s eyes that enthralled him. 

The man’s eyes – it was a soft brown whose depths spoke of millions of stories to him. His gaze was intense and he couldn’t help but feel enraptured.

_(He’s going to ruin you)_

There was a slight thrumming in his veins, in his heart, in his blood. He doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol working its magic, but tonight, he feels alive.

Tonight, he feels on fire.

“Let’s go.” 

_(He’s going to ruin you)_

The voice in his mind gets louder, sending warning bells into his brain. He has a feeling that the voice isn’t lying, but he ignores it anyway.

“Let’s go.”

_(If destruction wears a pretty face, I’d gladly accept my demise)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry???? there isn't really much yet but i've already planned the next chapter which is )))): i think (i'll probably have the next chap up in a few hours if i don't get distracted)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parties were never really Iwaizumi's thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i,,,forgot where i was going with this

Going to parties was not really Iwaizumi’s thing. Not that he had anything against parties, he just preferred nights out with close friends or staying at home rather than delving into packed rooms with overly bright neon lights and eardrum-shattering shitty music, littered with sweaty, horny, and inebriated people high from the drugs being passed around through sneaky hands. But after a couple of days of pestering (which involved passing notes in the most obnoxious ways at class, sticking posters all over the apartment and his things, and an assortment of people coming up with different schemes to invite him and get him to come), and passive-aggressive text messaging from his close friends, he finally realized that they weren’t going to back down until he said yes, so begrudgingly, Iwaizumi gave in.

So that’s how he ended up sitting alone on his friend Kuroo’s couch, a red cup half-filled with some orangey liquid that he knew was definitely spiked with something alcoholic (if the state of drunkenness of some of the early partygoers were any indication), looking quite out of place. 

He knew he shouldn’t have let them convince him to attend; he should’ve put up more of a fight. If he did, he probably wouldn’t have ended up looking so lost in his friend’s house while a party raged on. And it was not that he found the party boring, Kuroo’s parties were always – as they called it – “lit”, it was just that he had his social life was quite limited to a small list of people, and when some of these said people (who obviously has a better social life than him) are let loose at a party, the tendency of them wandering off and actually socializing is rather high and that tends to leave him alone in a room full of people he doesn’t know. Which, of course, ultimately sucked.

But he couldn’t do anything about it. Iwaizumi didn’t want to tear his friends away from their social lives, and leaving the party wasn’t quite a good option just yet since he had been there for less than an hour and obviously leaving early for no particular reason would be rude. So he had no other choice but to awkwardly sit alone, absently sipping at his drink (because the idea of actually going up to talk to other people is beyond him). 

He actually didn’t plan to do anything else but that. Sit around in some isolated or empty corner, sipping away at the punch, maybe down a few shots or so, and probably make small talk with his friends before they move on to talk to more people. He’ll probably idle around for an hour or so before finally taking his leave. That was the plan, and he was set on accomplishing it.

He was pretty content with his plan, and was sure that nothing would interfere with it. But what he didn’t expect was a tall, half-drunk brunette plopping unceremoniously onto the empty space next to him, giving him a way-too-bright grin. 

The unknown man sat way too close, Iwaizumi notes, feeling the heat radiating off of the taller male as their knees bumped into each other. If Iwaizumi was not already sitting at the far end of the couch, he would’ve moved further. He wasn’t particularly fond of the idea of making too much close contact with drunken strangers. 

The brunette turns to face him, leaning a bit closer. Iwaizumi could practically smell the alcohol on his person, mixed with the scent of smoke, sweat, and a hint of cologne. It honestly smelled quite a bit sexy, not that he would admit it aloud (especially in the presence of a stranger). Iwaizumi faces him properly, and oh god, the stranger looked _gorgeous_. The taller male smiles brightly at him, and he finds himself entranced.

Next thing he knows, he’s making out with said stranger, still on the couch, exposed to everyone’s prying eyes. He does not know what overtook him to do it.  
In all his years, Iwaizumi considered himself to be a pretty decent guy. Sure he had his fair share of kisses with both genders, and maybe even more, but even this was beyond him. He wasn’t actually quite prone to kissing random strangers at first sight or something.

Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was just the man’s pretty smile and even prettier eyes. He really did not know.

But what Iwaizumi did know is that he was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i managed to bullshit my way through this, expect more bullshit soon bc that's just how things are  
> and i finally got another tumblr acct, so why not hmu on [ tumblr ](https://vvdesd.tumblr.com/) or maybe on [ ff.net ](https://www.fanfiction.net/~awkwardxconfused)?? talk to me, i guess??? idk bye


End file.
